


Consolation

by roane



Category: Firefly
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e14 Objects in Space, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "Objects in Space",  a short exchange between Mal and River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation

"It wasn't your fault."

Mal was startled by the whisper-soft voice from the shadows. "River..." he said by way of greeting, barely discerning the fall of her hair in the darkness before turning his attention back to the cargo bay below. When she said nothing more, he thought she'd gone away, until he heard the soft padding of bare feet against the metal catwalk.

"People die," River murmured. "War kills people. Famine kills people. Plague kills people. Can't stop it. Can't help it. People die."

"Hey now," Mal said, growing uneasy. "Best not be lettin' the Shepherd hear you talk so, else he'll try t'talk you to about how to get to heaven afterwards."

"Too many secrets." River's voice was mournful. "Too much death." Mal knew she was nearby from the sound of her voice. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her bare feet peeking from the hem of her dress. "Not your fault," she said again.

With a reluctant sigh, Mal turned to her. "All right. What's not my fault?"

"Serenity's your home," River said gravely. "Once you've been in Serenity, you never leave." She paused. "Time to go."

"Shoulda known better than to expect a straight answer," he muttered.

"Permission to come aboard?" River stepped close, so close Mal took an involuntary step back.

"What?"

"Shh." River raised a hand and pressed her fingertips against Mal's forehead. "Here. Men and women all dying. You should have stopped it. Can't stop it. Lead the living, best thing you can do."

Mal closed his eyes, flashes of memory, of Serenity Valley, going off like artillery explosions in his mind, complete with a soundtrack of the screams of the wounded, mad, and dying.

"Not your fault." River's voice this time was soothing, echoes of Simon's bedside manner. She stepped away from him. "Time to leave Serenity," she said, then turned and ran down the stairs and out of the cargo hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Firefly was the first show to ever inspire me to write fanfic, and this is the first bit I ever wrote. I still like it.


End file.
